


Let's elope?

by Writingstuffs_09



Category: Carats, Jeongcheol - Fandom
Genre: AgentsAU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingstuffs_09/pseuds/Writingstuffs_09
Summary: Seungcheol chuckles, “I love your crazy side,” he said sincerely, “Only you can love my crazy side,” Jeonghan leans into Seungcheol’s touch on his cheeks, the other hums in response, “I’m here now, you don’t have to…” he said to Jeonghan(basically, Jeonghan begs to Seungcheol wanting to get out of their world)





	Let's elope?

Jeonghan feels like his world just crumbles right in front of his eyes as Wonwoo said the news to them, Seokmin who’s been sitting next to Jeonghan quickly avert his attention to the older. Jeonghan sit there with tears in his eyes, with glassy eyes he walks toward Wonwoo, as he clutches on the younger’s arms, “Please, this can’t be happening, help him- Wonwoo-ya, please, we c-can’t let him be there!!” he exclaims desperately, “I-I can’t lose him, Wonwoo- Wonwoo, please, Help me, n-no, h-help him please,” He asks for the younger to find Seungcheol like his life depends on it. It shocks everyone that the Jeonghan they knew wouldn’t beg this desperately for anything and see him clutching on Wonwoo’s arms begging him to find their leader, the rest of them realizes how much Seungcheol must mean to him, “Wonwoo-ya…. I can’t lose him again, I can’t-”He chokes by his own sobs, and with tears still streaming down his face, Wonwoo lifts him up slowly and walks him to the couch, “Hyung… I will find him, don’t worry, in the meantime you just wait ok?” he said in soft voice to assure the older for a while, Jeonghan wipes his tears away and shook his head vigorously, “No, I will help you, anything I’ll do anything,” 

Joshua who’s been holding his pain from the scratch of a gunshot hisses, “Don’t be ridiculous, with this state of mind you can’t help much Jeonghan-ah, Just stay still while we look for him,” he said in stern voice, which also shock everyone because Joshua the angelic and nice guy talking in stern voice and hisses? that’s so not him. Hearing his boyfriend patience on the edge Seokmin place himself next to the older and rubs circle on his back to calm him down as Jeonghan lowers his head and an okay softly heard.

  
Working as agents has never been Jeonghan’s choice of job, he hates his job, he hates killing people, maybe that’s the reason why he works as the mastermind for most of their missions, he made plans, creates escape plans, divides the team, and sadly, he's the mastermind behind everyone's safety. But what he realizes after he met Seungcheol was, he hates seeing Seungcheol works as his best ballsy agent. He's one of the bravest, fearless, and hard working agent that has worked under him. but he hates it as it will put the older in the more dangerous state. The last time they Seungcheol insisting on going to Jeonghan's most risky plan to steal one of the Italian government officer's safe deposit, Seungcheol was arrested for 3 months in the Italian prison before Jihoon helped him to break out. and now, Jeonghan feels like he's about to lose his mind knowing Seungcheol caught by the Russians. Russians are known for their tortures, the thought of Seungcheol with cuts and bruises hurts Jeonghan’s heart. He doesn’t know why or when did he starts caring so much for the older, but he knew if something happens to Seungcheol and it's because of his failure to make a perfect plan for them to do, he will blame himself for months.

it’s been 2 weeks and the fact they still don’t have a lead where the heck is Seungcheol frustrates Jeonghan. He doesn’t want to eat, He snaps at people, and He rarely gets out of his chamber.

  
One day, Jihoon comes to his room which is rare. Jeonghan opens his door looking like a mess, his hair is all over, there are dark circles under his eyes, coffee cups on his working table, and his bed is a mess. Jihoon notices Seungcheol’s favorite blue sweater laying on top of his messy blankets, “You look like shit,” Jihoon greets him, “I feel like one,” Jeonghan snorts but lets the younger in any way. ‘What do you want?” Jeonghan cut the crap, “Wonwoo found him,” Jeonghan eyes lit up for the first time after 2 weeks, “maybe though, we- we couldn’t find the body heat, there’s only his tracking device,” Jeonghan feels his heart drop to his ass, “W-what?” Jihoon tries to calm the older down, “We’re not sure yet, but we’ll do our best to get him back, I promise hyung,” Jihoon smiles at him to reassure the older for a bit but Jeonghan lets a single tear slid down his cheeks, and said “I- I haven’t told him,” that stops Jihoon from leaving as he raises his brows, “What?” Jeonghan’s tears start streaming down his face again. and for the hundred times he cries thinking of Seungcheol, “I haven’t told him that I love him, gosh, I love him so much Jihoon-ah, I could never continue working knowing I'm the reason for him missing,” He sobs loudly, Jihoon has already approached the older again as he continues, “and I will really die if he-” He couldn’t finish his own sentence because the thought hurt his heart to the core. Jeonghan rather rips his heart out by his own hand than thinking of Seungcheol is gone forever. Jihoon encircles his arms around the older, “We’ll find him, and you’ll tell him just that, it’s okay hyung…” he tries to coos the older.

  
On the other side Soonyoung, Mingyu and Minghao already on their way to the site where they found Seungcheol’s tracking device. On the site they immediately ambush the place, even with only the 3 of them, they were trained to kill, steal and sneak out easily so some security like this won’t do any them hard. The state Seungcheol in where ropes tied him and there’s cut on his torso pains them, and Mingyu winces by the sight, “hyung…” He calls him, Seungcheol only lift his head and breathes in relief. With Minghao preparing the car and Soonyoung guards the front door. They manage to release him from the tight ropes and carefully bring him back to their Head Quarter. On their way back to the HQ, Soonyoung helps Mingyu to clean the older’s cut, whilst Seungcheol hisses out of pain he breathes out a question that caught them off guard, “is Jeonghan alright?” Mingyu looks at him as if he’s out of his mind, he’s been tortured for days and the first thing he asks is Jeonghan. Minghao who’s driving the car just glances at them, “He’s been a mess when you were gone,” Soonyoung hums agreeing as he remembered how a mess the older been, they rarely saw him outside, he’s always been inside of his chamber. “He cries himself to sleep for days,” Mingyu said this time with a softer voice while cleaning the cuts, hearing this Seungcheol can only feel the pain churn inside of his chest hearing Jeonghan’s state and there’s a bit of an awe that his absence affects that greatly to the younger.

  
At the Head Quarter everyone’s relief by the news they finally rescued Seungcheol. Wonwoo who’s on the earpiece can finally breathe out in reliefs and Jihoon without any further due, quickly running to Jeonghan’s chamber. Jeonghan, the blonde hair man just stares at the notes he hangs in front of his bed for where might Seungcheol be, and who might’ve taken him. Frustrated he grabs the older’s favorite sweater, he holds on it, playing with the hem of the sweater, as he remembering how much Seungcheol loves the sweater, he would always wear it during winter or cold days, and they would sometimes lay on his bed talking all night. Jeonghan subconsciously fell asleep and look for Seungcheol’s arms for warmth, they would wake up in each other’s embrace, the flashed of memories pains his heart, oh how much he misses Seungcheol and his beautiful gummy dimples smile.

He lets another tear slid down his sunken cheeks, “I miss you…” he whispers to nothing as he lets out a sob, followed by a sudden knocking on his doors he quickly wipes his tears and open the door, there standing Jihoon with a bright smile, “We did it, we rescued him, we found him,” he said between pants running from their working station to the dorms where the agents lives. Jeonghan’s heart feels like it's about to burst because of happiness and relief, Jihoon told him to change and go to the HQ to waits for their arrival, not caring what he wears anymore he only puts on the nearest clothing, which is, Seungcheol’s blue sweater that hangs loosely on his skinny figure, only combing his hair on their way Jeonghan can’t help the anxious and excites feeling. ‘Is he alright?’, ‘Did they torture him?’, ‘please be alright,’ thousands of thoughts running through his head about Seungcheol, he sits patiently by their working station which is in the middle right across the lift from the lobby.

Joshua and Seokmin stand side by side, Joshua feels anxious for both of his best friends, noticing this Seokmin takes the older’s hand and strokes the back of his hand with circles to reassures him, Joshua lays his head on the younger’s shoulder to relax. Jihoon waits by his desks, with Jun and Wonwoo sitting on the meeting table.

Then there’s the lift opens, Mingyu and Minghao step out first along with Soonyoung supporting a certain skinnier figure with silver hair and sunken cheeks. Jeonghan gasps at the sight but still couldn’t deny the bubbling feeling inside his chest, he walks so fast to the older.  “Seungcheol…” he breathes out finally, it was so full of reliefs and the cracking voice by the end indicates the agony he’s been through for days just to see this man. He slumps himself to the older not caring the others looking at them, he hugs the older tightly and breathes in his scent that he misses so much, Seungcheol smiles at the action not caring the pain by his side, Jeonghan tightens his grips around Seungcheol neck and mumbles, “Oh God, I thought I’ve lost you…” he lets another tear fell on the older’s shoulder this time, but this time it’s out of happiness reuniting with him. “I’ve missed you so much…” he sobs again, Seungcheol brings his arms and tighten his hug around the younger’s waist. “I’m here baby…” he said it in a hoarse voice, Jeonghan pulls away then he realizes the bruises on the older’s face, the cuts on the older’s lips, the blue bruise on his right cheekbone and then a cut on his left eyebrows, Jeonghan traces his face lightly and frowns, “What they have done to you…” he asks to himself, the sight still breaks his heart. Seungcheol stares at the way Jeonghan sadly tracing his bruises until their eyes locked with Seungcheol still had his arms around his waists and they are incredibly close, he beams a soft smile “I’m okay, as long as you’re here with me, I’m okay…” he said.

Jeonghan’s eyes glassy with tears again then all of his feelings washed over him as he blurts out,“I love you, Cheol, I love you,” He said it finally, he never wanted to say it this way, but the incident hits him hard and he doesn’t care if his confession turns out not as romantic as he planned earlier, and Seungcheol who has been trying to said it smiles at the confession, he puts his head on the younger’s crook of neck, “I love you too Jeonghan,” he breathes in his Jeonghan’s scent.

The only thing that keeps him standing alright despite the tortures were Jeonghan’s smile, the sound of Jeonghan's laughs, the warmth of their body tangled together during rainy days. Behind them standing near the meeting table, Joshua smiles at the sight of them not caring of eyes staring at them tightly embracing each other’s presence after being apart for 2 weeks not knowing whether the other is alive or not. Jeonghan about to hug him again by his waist but Seungcheol hisses by the sudden contact on his side as his cuts still hurt, “what’s wrong?” Jeonghan asks worriedly, Seungcheol shook his head, Mingyu then interrupts them, “Hyung, You should get it clean properly now, Jeonghan hyung can bring you to the clinic,” Jeonghan furrows his brows in worry, “Hey, what happened?” Seungcheol just stares at him for a while, “you’ll see there, help me out will you?” he asks softly, Jeonghan smiles as he supports Seungcheol to the clinic.

In the clinic Jonghyun quickly approaches both of them and help Seungcheol to sit on the bed’s clinic, Jonghyun calls for Minhyun’s help, waiting for the other Jonghyun looks at Seungcheol with bruises and Jeonghan standing beside him stroking his greasy hair. “Could you please take off your shirt? I’ll clean the cuts,” he said turning away to get the pieces of cotton and alcohol.

Jeonghan helps the older to lift his shirt and he gasps at the red and bloody cuts all over his back and side, Seungcheol who sees Jeonghan expression quickly take his hand to assures him that he’s alright. Jonghyun who’s already back and sees the way they stare lovingly to each other feeling the flutters in his hearts, “I’ll take care of him Jeonghan-ah, I promise,” he smiles and asking the younger to step aside for a second. As Jeonghan step aside he lets Jonghyun take care of Seungcheol’s cuts and in a minute Minhyun came with bandage and cotton for Seungcheol’s cuts. Letting both of them taking care of Seungcheol, Jeonghan just sit there and fidget his fingers.

After both of them done, they let Seungcheol go back to his dorm apartment. Jeonghan gives him new clothes from Minhyun earlier and leads him back to their dorm apartment. On the way to Seungcheol’s room the older stop for a while, “Can I stay in your room?” Seungcheol asks sheepishly, Jeonghan smiles softly, “Of course Cheol,” he said leading him to his room, opening his apartment Jeonghan feel flustered because of the mess. “I’m sorry, I haven’t cleaned it.” He said supporting Seungcheol to sit down on his bed while he cleans things up, Seungcheol looks around and his heart struck in awe looking at the board in front of Jeonghan’s bed there’s a lot of possible agents and organizations that Seungcheol and Jeonghan involved in before and Seungcheol’s picture in the middle with a note underneath it _‘where are you?’_ written in red marker. Seungcheol walks himself to the board and looks at it further, Jeonghan who’s done clearing his cup of coffees sees Seungcheol standing in front of his working mind on the board. He wraps his arms around the older slightly still afraid hurting the older’s back and he leans his head on his broad shoulder, “Who did it?” he asks to Seungcheol. The older just stares at the board observing what’s the younger been doing, “You made this?” Seungcheol asks instead of answering as he grabs Jeonghan’s arms wrapping around his torso, Jeonghan hums in response. Seungcheol turns around and drops his arms gently around the younger’s waists. “Whoever it is,” he starts off, “It doesn’t matter anymore. Mingyu and Soonyoung finished them all,” he grins to lighten up the mood. “I wish I can finish them off,” Jeonghan frowns cutely, Seungcheol laughs, “You’re going to put them on your chair?” Jeonghan nods vigorously, “Hell, I’ll let you watch me play around with them baby,” he smiles sweetly despite the psycho thing he promised to do to the kidnapper, Seungcheol chuckles, “I love your crazy side,” he said sincerely, “Only you can love my crazy side,” Jeonghan leans on Seungcheol’s touch on his cheeks, the other hums in response, “I’m here now, you don’t have to…” he said to Jeonghan not wanting them to have another beef with the Russians. Jeonghan opens his eyes, “I won’t do it if you don’t want me to,” he assures Seungcheol, “Good,” he nods.

They stare and enjoying each other embraces as Jeonghan reaches for the older’s nape and close the impossibly irritating gap between them and crash his soft lips onto Seungcheol’s cuts one, the older’s lips are bruised and rough but Jeonghan couldn't care less at the moment as the way Seungcheol licks his lips for entrance and the younger gasps for the sudden wet tounge exploring his hot carven, they part a bit for oxygen as they continue devours each other’s lips desperately, all the sexual tension, the love between them burst into their kiss. Jeonghan tugs softly on Seungcheol’s hair to draw him closer, they kissed so hard until Seungcheol swifts them and Jeonghan’s back pressed harshly on the board he made, Jeonghan lets out a groan, Seungcheol detaches himself as he mouthed Jeonghan’s jaw and nips them softly, “C-Cheol…” he whimpers, Jeonghan wants this but he just wants to kiss Seungcheol’s plump and rough lips, he tugs the older’s nape to kiss him, they kissed again for so long until both of them have to separate from each other for a second to catch their own breaths. They stand there tracing each other’s swollen lips and laughs, “I’ve always wanted to do that,” Jeonghan sheepishly admits, Seungcheol hums in agreements as he proudly traces the love marks he did on Jeonghan’s side neck. He pretty sure that Jeonghan couldn’t cover, realizing where the older been tracing he clamps his hands there, “Did you mark me?” he raises his brows, Seungcheol just grins, “Don’t cover this one, let them see,” and Jeonghan swears he probably look as red as lobster right now as he half-heartedly swats Seungcheol’s chest. Seungcheol laughs and leans his head on Jeonghan’s forehead, “I love you,” he breathes out, Jeonghan smiles softly, “I love you too,”

  
At night Jeonghan feels like he just had the best sleep ever with Seungcheol’s arms tightly wraps around him as he snuggles closer to the older’s crook of the neck. Seungcheol’s fast heartbeat lulls him to sleep.

The next morning still feels unreal for Jeonghan having Seungcheol by his arms, he smiles to himself for how many times already in 24 hours since they rescued him. Then a soft knock on his doors wake him for real this time, he groans and accidentally waking Seungcheol, he only tightens his grips around Jeonghan, “Let’s just cuddle for today,” he frowns, Jeonghan chuckles at how cute his lover is, “There’s someone outside, I’ll be back,” he said getting up from their comfort. Jeonghan only straightens a bit of Seungcheol’s sweater and open the door greeted by Jihoon and Seokmin in front of his door, then Jihoon looks at him with a disgusted look now, “What? It’s better be important,” Jeonghan snaps at them, “We were looking for Seungcheol hyung but looking at that I’m sure he’s here,” Jihoon said pointing at Jeonghan’s love marks on his neck, Jeonghan feels his cheeks warmth by the accusing look that is not wrong by the way. Seokmin laughs, “Chill hyung, We get it,” hearing the noise from the door Seungcheol walks approaching them and peak from Jeonghan’s shoulder, “Oh Jihoon-ah, What’s wrong?” he said wraps his arms around Jeonghan’s wasits, Seokmin looks at them with amusement, “Was about to checking on you,” Jihoon said leaning on the door frame, “I’m fine,” Seungcheol smiles, “I can tell,” He eyes the way Seungcheol wraps his arms around Jeonghan and laughs, “I’m happy if you guys are happy,” Jihoon said. Seungcheol genuinely smiles at the younger, Jihoon and Seokmin dismiss themselves now letting the couple have their time.

Going back inside Jeonghan picks up his blanket and folds it, “You’re not going back to work, right?” Jeonghan asks while tidying the bed, “I need to report the mission at least,” Seungcheol said sitting on the other side of the bed, Jeonghan pouts a little, “but you still hurting,” he said walking to his side, standing between Seungcheol’s legs and threads through his silver hair, “I promise I’ll just report things and come back here,” he grabs the other’s side and rest his head on Jeonghan’s stomach, Jeonghan just hums, “Really?” he asks one more time, “I promise,” he pulls away, “go take a bath,” he pushes the younger to the bathroom now. Jeonghan grab his towel and close the bathroom door, coming out from the bathroom he sees his usual work attire already set on the bed, but Seungcheol is nowhere in sight, “Cheolie?” He calls out for the older, then there’s a thud noise from the kitchen. He quickly puts on his clothes not bothering to tie his tie properly and walk approaching the kitchen there’s his boyfriend struggling with an apron on trying to cook them breakfast, “how thoughtful,” Jeonghan teases the older resting his head on the older’s shoulder looking at the burnt eggs. “at least I tried,” he frowns, Jeonghan laughs, “I know baby, go take a bath, I’ll make breakfast for us,” he said turning off the stove, Seungcheol frowns but do what Jeonghan told anyway.

After making breakfast for them Jeonghan waits for the older who’s taking forever. Getting worried for why he hasn't got back to the kitchen he goes to the bedroom and there’s Seungcheol standing with only a towel around his waists he had his back facing the door, the bandages are gone, the cuts surprisingly healed only scars of the cuts left but Jeonghan’s breath feels like being sucked away from his lungs, the cuts on his lover's back, it looks like it hurts, his heart churn unpleasantly in his chest. Still not realizing the younger is there he looks through the closet for his leftover clothes there, walks approaching the older Jeonghan traces the cuts from behind as he stands close enough for him to trace his fingertips barely above the cuts. Seungcheol turns around and he almost jumps in his place finding his boyfriend right in front of him. “Babe! You scared the shit out of me,” he holds onto his chest, but seeing Jeonghan had a solemn face, Seungcheol raises one of his brows in worry, “Hey, What’s wrong?” he asks the younger, Jeonghan looks up to him, “L-let’s runaway,” he said just above the whisper but it did catch Seungcheol's attention completely. Seungcheol widens his eyes, “What?” Jeonghan places his hand on Seungcheol’s bare chest, “I- I don’t think I can ever take another sudden news you’re kidnapped or hurt,” he pauses holding back his tears, “When Wonwoo came to us and said you were kidnapped, I feel like all of my insides hurting, my heart, it hurts so bad Cheol-ah, I will really die if anything ever hurt you and knowing you’re hurt because of me,” he stops to let a sob out, “I will fucking kill myself if you’ve ever get hurt because of me again,” he said almost as if he's in pain to Seungcheol, the older look at the younger in surprise then his expression turn to a soft look once again. “Baby, I’ll be fine, I’ll be careful next time, I promise,” he smiles to the younger to assures him, “I’m scared,” Jeonghan admits, “When I joined the agency, I did it for my debts, I never liked the job, but then I met you,” he smiles a bit remembering the first time he met a certain black haired guy with the warmest brown orbs that he learned to love so much, he was handsome, and still is actually, his dimples smile can melt his bone and makes his knees go weak. Between his teary eyes he continues, “You’re one of the only good things that ever has happened to me in this underworld, If- if something happened- no, after you were kidnapped I realize that this underworld is a selfish world, they keep me here to do their dirty work to pay my debt, but they did make me meet you. I thought we’re going to have our cheesy life as agents and boyfriends, but now I realize they also trying to take you away from me, staying here means I have to risk losing you,” Jeonghan leans his head to the older bare chest, “I want out, I don’t want to risk losing you when I just got what I’ve ever wanted in my life,” He pauses for a while, there’s a pregnant pause between them but Jeonghan continues, “you’re my only happiness Cheolie,” Seungcheol just strokes the younger’s hair softly and let him finishes what he’s trying to say, “don’t you love me?” He said pleading to Seungcheol, “Of course I do,” Jeonghan smiles before he continues, “then let’s elope, let’s get out, we can go anywhere you want,” Saying Seungcheol in shock is an understatement, he stares at the younger, “Where? How?” He asks finally, “I’m the underworld’s best mastermind, you’re doubting me for planning our runaway?” he asks teasingly, Seungcheol loosen up a bit and chuckles, “I would never,” Jeonghan smiles, “You want to?” he asks, Seungcheol thinking for the idea for a while, he doesn’t hate his job but what Jeonghan said about losing him will broke Jeonghan he knows it will also break him knowing he hurts Jeonghan. If you asked, Seungcheol would always choose Jeonghan, whatever the younger says, he could never say no, so he looks down to his lover, “I could never say no to you,” he frowns to tease the younger, Jeonghan smiles ever so brightly and snuggles to Seungcheol’s half-nakedness, “then let’s go to wherever you want to go, Thailand? You’ve always want to go to Thailand or Germany? You love beer, Oktoberfest is coming,” he said looking up at his lover smiley face, “You love beer, I love soju,” he frowns, Jeonghan laughs, “Alright, alright, you choose then,” Seungcheol think for a while, “Let’s go to Venice, I’ve- I’ve always wanted to go to the love boat with you,” Jeonghan feels his face heats up by that, “Always the cheesy one,” Seungcheol grins and pulls away, “Only for you,” he said grabbing the shirts Jeonghan had prepared and puts it on. Jeonghan looks at him lovingly. “Let’s go,” Seungcheol said finished dressing up.

They eat breakfast in comfortable silence and walk to the stations to do their last tasks as an underworld agent. There’s a rush feeling inside of them, the feeling of anticipation of leaving the life they hated and to go chase their dreams, being happy in each other’s arms and out of the selfish world give giddy feeling inside of Seungcheol's and Jeonghan's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited some, sorry I was in a rush before!


End file.
